Cold Smoke
by Sand Dun
Summary: Two Lin Kuei ninjas are sent on a mission to kill their enemy clan's Grand Master. Smoke uses his body to protect Sub-zero's. The ice will break, and a debt will be repaid. Sub-zero x Smoke


_Author's note: I've modified this story from its original version to this newer one. The story's plot is the same, but I have changed the content quite a bit and decided to keep it just as one chapter instead of three. Still, many, many thanks to those of you who reviewed my story before these changes; I still very much appreciate your thoughts!_

* * *

Sub-zero and Smoke stand with their backs to one another, prepared to meet their foes with brutal kombat. They stand with steadfast determination. Mere numbers will not conjure fear within them. Together they shall fight; together they shall always fight, as they have always done.

Sub-zero, a tall warrior toned by firm muscles and capable of weaving the cold vim of ice, and Smoke, a graceful shockingly silver-haired ninja controlling the power of mystic smoke. Both honed with deadly talent in the art of mortal kombat and, as if by fates and the Elder Gods, an excellently dangerous pair.

The ninjas surrounding them attack. Those with the courage to enter their temple to slay their ill Grand Master in his sleep will perish from a painful death. Blade, fist, and the desire for revenge unite the ninjas in their assault. There is little honor in seeking avenge for a fallen comrade in cold hearted fury.

Sub-zero parries the first of his attacker's blow and uses the struggling ninja's body to block the next. Streams of blood gush mercilessly from the man's chest wound as the sword of his ally's slices into his defenseless body, killing him nearly instantaneously.

Grunting in frustration, the ninja leaves the blade within his dead counterpart. His mistake. The blue-black clad ninja before him throws aside the body to and forms a sword of pure ice. It is such of clean glinting frozen beauty yet so deadly. A swift slicing motion to his opponent sends guts splatting upon the floor. Blood pools rapidly as the man falls to his side thrashes about in the instant before life and death.

Smoke evaporates leaving a soft wisp of gray in his wake. The short cruelly edged blade slashes air where the black-attired man once stood. Appearing at his target's side, identified as a woman, Smoke smacks her throat. A throttled gasping noise vibrates from her as she grapes her neck frantically trying to breath, but the windpipe is broken. Smacking the back of her neck to break the bone set there, Smoke effectively finishes her off.

As graceful as a petal in a gentle breeze, the silver-haired assassin bends forward, effectively dodging the kunai ineptly thrown at him. Dancing away from another, he hits the kunai owner's in the lower calf with the heel of his boot, and forces the man to kneel. Smashing his knee into the ninja's downward looking face, Smoke breaks the jaw, nose, and cheekbones that, in turn, send shards of bone into his brain, promptly killing.

Butting his head agaisnt the squirming ninja's that he holds, Sub-zero throws the still form down. When he turns to see Smoke's lithe fighting and parrying he can't help but to pause and admire him. The silver-haired ninja flows eloquently, making his foes seem bulky, clumsy fools.

Smoke chances a glance to see how Sub-zero fares, and his eyes widen in fear. His comrade is distracted by him and horribly oblivious to the man approaching from behind. Clothing and facial appearance identify the man as the ninjas' Hard Master. He is the most dangerous, as he is the respected elder who has taught these fallen ninjas the art of kombat.

The reaction is instinctive.

The blade piercing his side scorches pain upon him. Gasping at the shock of the agonizing tremor, Smoke clutches his side and sways unpredictably.

Rage ices his veins. Rushing past Smoke, the fury-blinded ninja grabs the fist that extents to hurt his friend. _His friend_. Sub-zero relishes the sound of cracking bones as he smacks his elbow into the Hard Master's forearm causing the bone to snap out of place and cut out its flesh.

The man may be skilled, but Sub-zero is driven by bloody thirsty desire for revenge, a thing that will craze a man into a frenzy, which few can escape… or survive.

Thrusting his hand into the Hard Master's chest, he ignores the stinging pain as his fist breaks threw the ribcage. Sub-zero yanks his bloodied hand back threw the hole, tightly clutching the spinal cord with skull attached. Freezing the master's body solid before it can fall to the floor in a grotesque deformation, he uses the bloody bones to break the frozen form. Large portions of body parts are strewn backwards, thumping rhythmically upon the cold floor before lying still.

Never has Sub-zero felt such fear. The hatred that had poured upon him is quickly replaced by dreadful worry. Grasping Smoke with a gentle bracing grip, he stares into the eyes that gaze back. Life drains from those unfocused dazzling orbs as blood weeps from a wound.

A single tear trickles from the one of those deep eyes. Briskly raising a hand, Sub-zero wipes the cool drop with a soft slow gesture. "Smoke," he whispers in his deep voice. That worry that shrouds his voice cannot be helped, nor does he try to hide it. "Sub-zero..." Smoke murmurs in a voice of strained silk. "You saved me," the ice assassin states. It is obvious yet still somehow startling. His mouth parts as if he is about to reply, but darkness flounders the silver-haired ninja into shadows before he can speak. Sub-zero hoists his beloved friend into his arms quickly. His arms supports Smoke's back and hook under legs at the knee. Intense feelings of worry throttle Sub-zero, but there is nothing he can do here.

Candles gently swinging from their chains light the hall Sub-zero uses to make his escape. The sound of feet thumping in a quiet pattern is covered by the _pit-pat_ of a light rain upon the roof above.

He does not know if more ninjas shadow him. It does not matter now, only one thing does. His must return to the sanctuary of his brothers and sister Lin Kuei. He must save his friend. He will not allow Smoke to die.

~8~

The soft rain falling upon the roof sings a soothing melody, but nothing can cease the anxiety Sub-zero feels as he sits beside his friend's bed.

Only the dim light of a single candle lightens the room. It is Smoke's room. Simple yet it speaks truly of the man through the colors and what little décor there is.

A ninja trained in the arts of medicine had removed the blade yesterday and applied all care possible to ease any discomfort. The doctor expected Smoke would live and heal rapidly, given proper time and care. Truly, it is miraculous fate that the blade ignored all vital organs. A small scar would be the only sign of a soon old memory.

A soft slow sigh parts from Smoke's lips, and Sub-zero cannot help but to draw his attention to them. So luscious and so full. Smoke had such beautiful qualities though: soft waving silver hair resembling the smoke he wields, beautiful bright eyes, a sleek muscular body that tones gentle grace, and a sharp clean, if slightly feminine, face.

"If only I had the courage to tell you such things," Sub-zero quietly murmurs. Gently stroking Smoke's soft cheek, he brushes strands of silver hair from his face. Dabbing a cloth in cool water, he then dabs his dry lips. Each touch of the cloth upon the lips is purposeful, gentle and caring as a soft breeze.

Setting the cloth upon the nightstand, he looks remorsefully at the curtained window. He feels guilt adorn him with heavy relentlessness. Because of his foolery Smoke lies injured. He feels worry, even though they safe in Smoke's home within the Lin Kuai village, and his friend is certain to survive his wounds.

"Kuai..." Smoke whispers. His eyes begin to open, searching. Attention immediately turned to his friend, Sub-zero clutches Smoke's faintly warm hand.  
"Here, Tomas," he replies. Smoke turns his head, a soft smile warms his face, then a wondering frown. "We are safe," Sub-zero assures him.  
"Are we home?" Smoke quietly asks. His eyes do not stray from Sub-zero's to see if the question holds true. "We're in your home," comes the reply. The frown returns once more. Instant wonder for the expression fills Sub-zero. "What is it?"  
"You look tired. Have you rested at all?" A guilty expression almost crosses Sub-zero.  
"No," is all he can say.  
"No? Did you stay..." Smoke's voice falters. The candle dances light across his face revealing a light blush. "Did you stay here this whole time I was unconscious?"  
"Yes."  
"You didn't have to..."  
"You saved me." The same statement blurts from Sub-zero.  
"Of course. I would do anything for you." Smoke immediately looks away blushing furiously at his so openly spoken words.

Sub-zero gently guides his chin so they face once more. The blush still adorns the man's cheeks. The outlining deep red painted gives such angelic effect that the blue-black clad ninja contents himself with enjoying the view. Smoke can merely stare at his dear friend with a blush he cannot usher away.

The unsuspecting crackle of thunder in the distance causes Smoke to jump. Their eyes break. The rain increases to a persistent into a louder pattering rhythm against the roof.

"I should get some rest," Sub-zero finally says in a voice hinting reluctance, breaking the momentary silence. "You should too, Tomas." He stands, but Smoke's cool hand urgently grasps his stops him from moving further. "What if I need you?" he questions. Despite the reflexive blush and embarrassment Smoke feels, he dare not look away. If Sub-zero decides to leave anyway he wants to see him every moment they still are together. As foolish as it sounds, the silver-haired ninja feels a passion that causes such that he cannot deny.

The question seems to register slowly though Sub-zero completely understands. "I will stay," he voices finally. In truth, relief floods threw him that Smoke protested. Staying is a desire Sub-zero has with great passion.

Smoke's grasp on his hand relaxes upon him. "Thank you," he replies quietly as Sub-zero sits back down. "Your hands... they're cold." Sub-zero presses Smoke's hand between his. "Yes," Smoke admits, "Please, don't worry about it..." The larger Lin Kuai regards the statement with a quirked eyebrow. "Tomas, I always worry of you."

Releasing Smoke's hand, Sub-zero removes his mask guard and pulls down his black hood. "Did you tell the Grand Master of our mission's success?" Smoke questions as he stares at his comrade's short jet-black hair. He wishes the fellow Lin Kuei would reveal his face more often. How handsome he is... "Yes," is the reply as the light _clink_ of the mask being set upon the bedside table is heard.

Suddenly Sub-zero is mere moments from Smoke's face. Eyes wide in surprise, yet curiosity the silver-haired man remains motionless afraid the slightest motion might distance them.

With a warning cool strong lips press against delicate soft lips. Sub-zero wants to taste the sweetness he knows Smoke's mouth must have, and he cannot resist holding back any longer. Stroking his tongue under his friend's lips he is rewarded with a muffled moan. Succumbing to the burning desire, Smoke opens his mouth. Instantly Sub-zero lays claim with his hot wet tongue. Tasting, touching everything. Smoke merely leans into the kiss and accepts the domination for, at the moment, he is too dazed by the kiss to do much more.

Sub-zero's tongue strokes and explores Smoke's mouth with a passionate tender touch that drives overbearing strikes of desire deep with the pits of the smaller ninja's stomach. This is the first time he's ever been kissed, and by the Elder Gods it is so much more wonderful then he had ever thought it to be.

The desperation for air breaks the embrace, and Sub-zero draws his tongue from Smoke's sweet, sweet mouth with purposeful slowness. He ignores the joined saliva that drips to the sheets between them. "Tomas," Sub-zero voices, his voice is husky with desire.  
"Yes..." Smoke breathes out. Crawling onto the bed, Sub-zero situates himself beside his partner.

Pain cannot, will not, overcome or prevent the desire that fills Smoke for Sub-zero. Rolling himself so that he faces the owner of his first kiss, he whispers in a breathy teasing voice, "Kuai, I need ice."

Tingles of desire tickle up Smoke's spine as hands press against his bare chest. Lips embrace his neck, licking and tasting his soft skin. Breathy moans escape Smoke's mouth as sucking ensues upon an ever sensitive crook in his neck he hadn't known existed. He quietly whimpers when teeth mark his skin. Marking him as Sub-zero's.

Seeking sleek fingers quickly remove Sub-zero's tunic. The meager touch of Smoke drives Sub-zero hard for more. The fingers trace delicately upon his chest, stopping to caress any scares that are felt before outlining his collarbone. Then they suddenly plunge to his waist. Persistent tugging upon the black pants causes Sub-zero to quickly remove the obstacle for them. He is rewarded by such a great pleasure as Smoke's fingers slip beneath his undergarment. Touching, stroking him.

Smoke slowly rises and positions himself next to Sub-zero's bulging neediness. Pulling down the cloth, he cannot view the organ beneath very well as he shadows it from the candle. Licking the tip for taste, he then slowly, diligently takes it into his mouth. Sub-zero's grunts and strained groans of pleasure fill his ears. Bobbing slow then fast, he swirls his tongue and lightly pinches with his teeth.

The cool feeling of chill air against his rump causes Smoke to teasingly tongue the tip. A wet finger courses into him. He slips Sub-zero's throbbing erection deeper into his mouth to hold back a moan. Another finger joins. Deep sensational scissoring motions drive the ninja into such great pleasure. Smoke rolls his eyes under his eyelids and moans sweetly. But he remains stubbornly to sucking and restrain most of his moans by keeping his mouth full. Then another finger joins. This is painful. Jerking his head back, Smoke gasps. "Ugh... Uhhhh..." he moans in a breathy voice. His hot breath flows over the erection near his bent head.

The pain from Smoke's injury agonizes his side, but this moment will not be stopped by a simple drawback such as this… despite what the healer would say. So close, so right. No, he will not stop.

Finally the urge overcomes Sub-zero. Removing his fingers, he gently pushing Smoke into the sheets and moves behind him. He quickly aligns his erection flush to Smoke's entrance, and pushes forward, but only to find much resistance. With the patience and persistence, the ice warrior rocks horizontally and vertically. Easing forward slowly he finally presses his tip inside.

A loud gasp ushers from Smoke followed by pained moaning. Stroking his friend's strained back Sub-zero leans forward. A great length disappears. Smoke responds with a yelp and a choking noise. "Tomas," Sub-zero whispers into Smoke's upper back. "Relax..." he assures kissing his friend's tenderly, though guilt floods him to see the pain he provides. The pleasure and warmth are great for himself. So hot...

Rocking his hips forward in gentle motions, Sub-zero easily knows when he has found Smoke's soft spot, because of the delighted moaning response. "Kuai..." Smoke begs.

That voice, it stirs great feelings of desire that only add to the hardness his already harbors. He is more then willing to succumb to the lustful aches that push him toward his release.

Sub-zero thrusts his hips forward with powerful motions. Smoke's breathy needy moans fill the ninja's ears. They are such beautiful seductive sounds.

Each motion brings him closer. Everything about doing this with Smoke, his Smoke, is so perfect. His Smoke; the thought echoes in his mind as he drives himself deep within the warmth of his dominated partner. "Kuai!" Smoke yelps, as he releases himself. Muscles contract around Sub-zero's organ in a way of such ecstasy. And the loud moan of the silver-haired ninja pleasuring Sub-zero's ears quickly lead him to his release. Only a few more deep thrusts and the ninja comes hard. None other then the perfect Smoke before him takes it.

The exhaustion of the indescribable moment drops Smoke into his soft sheets. He feels Sub-zero gently pull him to the head of the bed and rest his head upon a pillow. "My Tomas," the ice assassin whispers into his ear. The hot voice sends shivers down Smoke's spine, cruelly reminding him of the wound upon his body. "Kuai..." he ever so softly replies.  
"Rest now," Sub-zero tells his newfound love, knowing of Smoke's wound and apparent exhaustion. "I love you..." Smoke whispers as he slips into a contented sleep pressed close to Sub-zero's body. "I love you too, Tomas."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed the improvements or, for those of you who didn't read the original, enjoyed the story. :) Please leave a thought or two in the review box below!


End file.
